Moonlight
by Kitsune no Ai
Summary: Get ready for a new absolute boyfriend! He's hotter and stronger then ever. Will Riika stay with him or run?
1. New Looks

MOONLIGHT

Chapter 1

I was running with every muscle in my body. He can't find me. I can't let him find me. Every part of my body loves and hates him at the same time. I don't know what to do. If Night finds me, I have no idea what I will do. I hide behind an old tree. I can hear his foot steps. He is basically in front of me. I pull out my knife and put it to his throat. "Give me a reason not to kill you!" I said as he turned around. "Give me a reason why you hate me, Riiko!" "You bite me and changed me that should be reason enough!" "Do you still love me?" "I can't tell if I love you or hate you right now." "I can!" Night shouts as he grabs my arms. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I dropped me knife. Why is it that every time he kisses me, I let him win? He stopped. We looked at each other for a second. I close my eyes and counted to fifty. He is fast that I couldn't open my eyes if I tried. We were at his house in no time. He wouldn't put me down until we were in his room. His room has one window that is from the ceil to the floor. He sits me on his bed. He sits in front of me. All I do is look at him and the moon behind him. Night starts to smile. "What is it, Night?" "Your eyes change to the color of the moon, Riika." He said. I didn't understand until I looked in the mirror. My eyes did look like the moon. Now, I know I really changed into one of his kind.


	2. Beginning

Chapter 2

I meet Night three years ago. I didn't know what he was at the time. To everyone, he was just the new kid at school

"Did you see him yet?"

"See who, Kagome?"

"The new boy! He is so hot."

"So, what concern do he has with me."

"Riiko, you're no fun."

"We better get to class, bye Kagome."

"Bye, Riiko."

I got to chemistry class late because of her. The class had already picked their lad partners. I just sat in a desk by myself. "Does any don't have a lab partner?" Mr. Thomas said. I raised my hand. Everyone else already had theirs. This was one of my odd numbered classes. Then, the new boy walked in.

He was hot after all. Kagome wasn't lying. He had blond and brown hair. He was really tall too. Mr. Thomas made him my lab partner. Every girl in class was bad. He must be athletic to because he was as skin as most of the guys in this school.

"Hi, I am Riiko."

"Night"

"I like your name."

"Thanks."

He didn't want me as a lab partner. He sat a far as he could from me. I even checked to see if my breath smelled bad. All he did was look at the other girl, like every other boy in this school. There are reasons why I don't have a boyfriend. They all want a girl with big boobs and the smallest waist possible. I just don't have the boobs yet.


	3. First Thoughs

Chapter 3

After class, I meet up with Kagome and her boyfriend, Inuyasha. They were at our use lunch table. Soshi was there like always. He and I have been best friends since we were in diapers.

"Did you see the new boy, yet?"

"He is in my Chemistry class, Kagome."

"Really, Riiko. That's so cool!"

"You girls are talking about the new boy, Night?"

"Yeah, baby."

"What? Riiko likes him?"

"Are you out of your mind! He doesn't ever see me."

"I know a guy who do." Inuyasha said

Soshi kicked him under the table. They have always been like this. To make things worst, Night walked in after our little talk. He was looking for a place to sit. Kagome was going to invite him to sit with us but the A group bet her to it. She has been trying to get me a boyfriend for so long. I can't even remember when it started.

After lunch, the love bird left me and Soshi along, like always. They were probably going to make out.

"Do you like the new guy?"

"No, he looks like an A group guy."

"How would you know?"

"He is my lab partner."

"Really?"

"He would look in the book and he was fluttering with A girls, anyway."

"You going to your next class."

"Like always, I am not the two lovers."

"Good, see you after school."

"You still need a ride home?"

"Yeah, you still taking me?"

"Like always."

I thing I didn't know, at the time, was that Night was listen to our little chat. He was into me the first day. He didn't tell me until later on. I think I am getting a little ahead of the story. I can tell you a little secret. Night was like a stalker. You will see later on what I mean.


	4. Running into?

Chapter 4

Like always, I meet Soshi at the school parking lot. Kagome and Inuyasha were already gone, of course. Soshi was already at my car when I came out of the school.

"What took you so long?"

"My locker wouldn't open."

"While, we need to get going. I'm going to be late."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"My dad is on my cast again."

"What did you do?"

"The party last night, to put it in small words."

Soshi is away leaving his dad house at any time. I have no idea how many times he got in trouble. It's madness! If it wasn't for my dad being sick, I would go too. He has been sick for a year, now. I am the only person left in our family to take care of him. Soshi has it easy compared to me.

When I got home after dropping off Soshi, I had a visitor. Night was at my door. He looked like he just got into a fight with a pack of dogs. I guess the dogs won. He was covered in blood. I didn't know if I should help him or walk away. He was an A class guy for all. They only come around when they're pulling something or want something.

"Why are you here?"

"I got lost; my mistake."

"While, good-bye."

"Wait, can I help you with anything."

"I'm good with everything."

"Fine, I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, good-bye." I said running in the house

That was strangle, I mean really strangle. Why was at my house? How did he know where I lived? I didn't have time to think about it though. My dad would be here soon and he will be hungry. Also, he can't take his medication with food. Also, I don't want him to get upset. H isn't my father when he is upset.


	5. My Secret Life

Chapter 5

My dad got home late. He was drunk like always. I had enough time to cook, get his medicine ready, and do my homework. He so intoxicated that he could feed himself. So, I had to feed him like a little baby. I wish my mom was here. She died a long time ago and my dad choose to drink to deal with her death. So, I am left to take care of him

After feeding him, I put him to bed. I couldn't do any else for him.

"I love you, Betty."

"Love you too, honey."

"Good night."

"Good night."

My dad thinks I am my mother a lot. After the first time he did it, it doesn't hit anymore. I think he needs to grow up because I will be going to college soon. What will he do when I am gone? How will he take care of the house let along himself? These are some of the things I want answered. In the back of my mind, I know he want do anything but hurt himself when I leave and that's scaring me.

Around the time I was going to sleep, something passed by my house really fast. I felt it energy pass by me. It something I been able to do since I was little. I can feel the energy of everything around me no matter if they are only around me for a minute. My mom said it was a gift that women on her side of the family get. She always use to say that I got the gift because I was special. I am not shore she was right but I enjoy the ability to know how people feel. It is really easy to know if someone is lying to me or not.

In my nightmare that night, the killer try to kill me because I took something from her. I didn't have an object in my hand so it most have to be an emotion or a person. I was to business running for my life to figure it out. She count me after for about four miles. I fill to the floor and she grabbed me by the hair. She was felled with some much haltered for me. I didn't know what I could have done to her to make her feel this way to me. Then she started to take off her mask. When she took it complete off, I woke up. I wonder what the dream means? Something bad is coming for me. What could it be?


	6. Rumors

Chapter 6

After waking from my nightmare, I went down stairs to get something to eat. I get rid of nightmares by eating something. My mom use to fix me hot chocolate when I was little. Wish she was here now. She would aways make me feel better. When I got down stairs, I could feel this strangle energy outside. I went to the window and there was nothing there.

"I must be losing it.", I said to myself

The next day at school, everything was almost back to normal. I still had the nightmare going through my head. I wonder who the killer was? Also, why was she trying to kill me? I didn't think about it for long because Kagome came to my locker.

"Hey, Riiko."

"Hey, Kagome. Any new gossip for me today."

"Only one. Everyone in school thinks you and Night are a couple."

"WHAT? I don't go out with him!"

"Calm down, some kid said he saw Night at your house yesterday."

"He was there but he was asking me direction, that's all."

"Okay, I will do damage control. It will be dead before lunch."

"Thanks, Kagome. Got to go to class. See you at lunch."

"Bye, Riiko."

I want to know who this kid is. I don't like Night. I least at the time I didn't. To me, He was just other A guy. I didn't have a chance anyway. I was just happy I had music first period. I play the violin. My music teacher says I could get a scholarship to music school. At least I wouldn't have to worry about money for college.

After music class, I went to chemistry class. Night was already there when I got there. He was daydreaming out the window. He is so cute, I can't help that. He was the type of guy girls dream of. He couldn't have been into me. Just like yesterday, He sat far away from me ans flirted with the A girls. I knew he didn't like me.


	7. New Comer

Chapter 7

At lunch, everyone was staring at me. I was weird. I am mostly invisible in school. Why were they starng at me? I figured it out once I got to my table. Night was sitting at my table. I don't like this guy. What's up with him? Can he take a hint or do I need to make him a map?

"Why are you at my table?"

"Didn't know they have assigned tables?"

"They don't but, why are you sitting here?"

"No where else to sit."

"There are at least five empty tables over there. Also, what about your friends over there at that table."

"They're not my friends. I will move if you want me to."

"It's a free country. Sit where ever you like."

I sat across the table from him. I really didn't say anything to him. When my friends came to the table, all eyes were on me. I just lefted my shoulders and went back to eating. They sat down and introduced themselves to him. I was surprise at how nice he was. He looks like an A guy but acted like a gentlemen. Weird. I didn't make much difference to me how he acted at the time. I also learned a lot about Night by easdropping. He was from Europe and moved because of his dad.

When lunch ended, Soshi and I were left at the table like aways. Night went with the love birds and ditch class. Soshi walked me to class like always.

"What do you think about Night, Soshi?"

"He's an okay guy; what about you?"

"Not into him. Okay guy but not my type."

"You have a type?"

"Yeah, everyone does."

"What's your type?"

"I simple, nice, and sweet guy. Also, I has to be funny and like music. Maybe a little adventuruos. That's it."

"Lots of stuff?"

"I am not asking for god, just a normal, cool guy."

Soshi left to go to his next class. I didn't know that Night was falling me. He heard Soshi and mine conversation. Night was taking notes on me. It is funnying thinking about it now. I keep feeling that someone was following us but I ignored it at the time. I told you, Night was like a stalker.

After school, I went to the music room to pratice. Soshi got a ride with Kagome. I need to pratice for an art school interview. I was the only person left at school. I started to play a simple lullaby. I didn't know that I was being watched. Night was in the door way listening to me play. When I finished, Night started clapping.

"What are you doing here?"

"It is a free country as you said."

"It's free but why are you in the music room?"

"I heard someone playing the violin. So, I wanted to watch."

"You watched so, bye."

"No more?"

"I got to get home. Bye, Night"

I ran out of there as fast as I could. Night was and is a little weird. He scaried me so bad, I could barely drive home. When I got home, I was happy to be alone, finally.


	8. My dad's home

Chapter 8

I was so happy that my dad hadn't made it home yet. I really needed to be alone. I started watching t.v. After only two minutes of t.v, someone was knocking on my door. I didn't want to answer it but, that would be rude. When I opened the door, Night was sitting on the front porch. He was sitting on the front swing.

"What do you want, Night?"

"While, hello to you too, Riiko."

"Hello, what do you want?"

"I just came to apologize to you for scarying you earlier."

"You're forgiven; anthing else?"

"I want to know have you ever played in public?"

"No."

"Okay, bye."

Night is so weird. Why would he make a trip to my house when he could have just told me at school. I have no time to be think about that. I got to cook before dad gets home. He will get off work in an hour. I knew something was up with visit. At the time, I let it go. Now as I think about. I wished I didn't.

My dad got home on time. He wasn't drunk, today. He was my dad for the day. We ate dinner and talk over the game. Ever now and then, he actually smile. I like him better when he isn't drunk. The only problem with that is that only happen at least three times a month. Around nine, I went upstairs do my homework. When I finish, my dad came to my room.

"Riiko, Do you want anything? I am going to the store"

"No, dad. I am good."

"Sure, you don;t want anything?"

"I am sure. Go."

"Love you."

"Love you too, dad."

As I start to get my stuff ready for my shower, I felt that strange energy from before. I ran down the stairs to see if anyone was there. As I looked out the door, I saw nothing but the dark of the night. I started to believe I was losing my mind. I just let it go and took my shower.

That night, I had a dream about Night. Something was off on him in the dream. His eyes were a different color and he had really sharp teeth. He kind of looked like an dog or vampire. He was walking up to me. We both had a smile on our faces. He started kissing me on neck. Out of nowhere, He bit me on the neck. Even as he bit me, I still had this strange smile on my face. I woke up out of breath. I didn't want to believe my dream. All I did was go back to sleep. I wish I would have listen to my dream. Maybe, I wouldn't be where I am now. But then, we wouldn't have a story. And, I may not have love.


	9. What the?

Chapter 9

After that night, I was in this really happy mood. Soshi thought I waas hit with happy gas. He watches to much Batman. At school, even the teachers though something was wrong with me. Like, I can never be happy. What made the day better was that Night was out sick. I get a break from my stalker. The day couldn't have gotten any better.

At lunch, I almost lost my hapy buzz. The head of the A girl group tried to talk to me. I didn't even notice her at first. Kagome saw her coming to our table.

"Riiko, you have company."

"What?"

"Look."

There she was, Kikyo. She has hated Kagome and I since we were in middle school. She is the leader of the back stabbing girls in this school. And, she was coming right to me.

"Hey, Riiko."

"Hey, Kikyo."

"I was wonder, do you know why Night isn't here today?"

"No, I'm not is girlfreind or mother."

"Okay, talk to you later."

I was so happy when she left our table. As soon as she left, Soshi and Inuyasha showed up. Before they could ask, Kagome said don't. I was just as confused as them. Kikyo wants all of out of this school more than anyone. Plus, she did make that clear to all of us in our early years. After lunch, Soshi walked me to my car. I had a half day today. Our school system is hard to explain but, I didn't need to be here all day.

"Should I ask what happen between you and Kikyo?"

"Ask but, I don't know either."

"What did she come to the table for?"

"She asked about Night."

"That's right."

"Right about what?"

"There is a rumor going around that Kikyo is putting on the no date list. No girl in school can touch him but her. That you are the only one in her way."

"Trust, she wants him, she can have him. Not into him."

"Whatever, I got to get to class."

"Bye, Soshi.'

The drive home was a weird one. No one was outside today. It was so quiet on the streets, it was like I lived in a ghoust town. When I was turning on my street, I saw Night walking down the street. I may not like the guy but, I can have him walking everywhere. When I got close to him, I stopped my car. The onlly reason I was being nice was because it was going to rain.

"Need a ride?"

"Hi, Riiko. No, I am good."

"Hey guy, it's going to rain in like two minutes."

"I will be fine."

"Come on, just direct me to your house and I will drop you off."

"You wouldn't be willing to go where I live."

"Try me.", I said bravely.

I should have taken his advice.


End file.
